Still Waiting
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: Shun misses OC BADLY! What will happen to him? Read and find out! One shot ShunXOC. Enjoy and please leave a review.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. Just the OC. XD**

_**

* * *

STILL WAITING**_

_**Shun's POV**_

_It's been 3 years since she left for New Vestroia._ I told myself while sitting on the top of the tree. I confessed to her below that same tree. _I miss her so much…I miss her eyes, her touch, her smile… Why did she have to go…_ I stared up at the clear blue sky. "I wish she's here right now…" I said to myself.

I jumped down from the tree and I started to walk.

* * *

When I passed by the park, I had a flashback. It's about the time when I first met her, the girl of my dreams…

_It was 4:00 in the afternoon and I was at the park, sitting on one of the swings with my eyes looking down. Suddenly, a girl walked toward me. "Hi, my name is Aya, what's yours?" a girl in my same age asked me. I looked up to her. When I saw her face, I thought I saw an angel. She has these blue eyes that twinkle like the stars and her beautiful purple hair sways with the wind. I totally fall for her. The one thing I loved the most is her smile, her really cute smile. "I'm Shun," I answered. "Nice to meet you, Shun!" she said with a sweet tone. She sat on the other swing. "So, why are you all alone, Shun?" she asked. "Umm…Nothing…" I replied. "Oh," she said. For a moment, there was silence. Suddenly, she stood up in front of me and said "Shunny," "can I call you 'Shunny'?" she continued. She was smiling while she was saying that. "Su…Sure…" I couldn't resist her. Then, her mom called her. "I better go now, bye, Shunny!" she waved me goodbye._

Since that day, we became friends. And as the days passed by, she became my best friend. Even though, I still have feelings for her coz she's my first love.

* * *

When I passed by the gift shop, I remembered the time when I bought a locket for her. It was her birthday that day. Also, it's the day when I got the courage to tell her how I feel.

_In invited her to come with me to that tree. "It's your chance, Shun." I told myself. "Hey, Aya," I called her. "Yes, Shun?" she replied with a smile. "I…want…umm…to tell…you…something…" I said nervously. "What is it, Shun?" she asked. "I…I want… to tell you…umm…that…I…I…I LOVE YOU!" I practically shouted when I told her that. I was so nervous of what is she going to say._

_I was surprised when she smiled. It was the same cute smile she gave me when I first met her. Then, she hugged me and said "I love you too, Shun" I hugged her back. "Aya…" I said. "Yes, Shun?" she replied. "I have something for you…" I reached into my pocket. I gave her a small box. "What's this?" she asked. "Just open it," I said while smiling at her. She opened a box. "Wow, thank you so much, Shunny!" then, she hugged me. I don't want anyone to call me "Shunny" except for her and besides, she's the one who made me that nickname. And to tell you the truth, I like it when she calls me that. "Happy birthday, Aya" I said to her. "Thank you, Shun" she replied. She looked at me eye-to-eye then; I bend my head down and kissed her. That was our first kiss._

My flashbacks were startled because I heard a honk of a truck…

* * *

_**Aya's POV**_

In New Vestroia…

I was doing my daily rounding in New Vestroia then suddenly, I felt something's wrong, that something horrible happened. So I went back to Earth and went to Runo's house.

* * *

When I got there, all of the brawlers were there; all of them were sad.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked with my heart beating fast. "Aya…we're so…sorry…" Runo said between sobs. "What…What happened? And…where's Shun?" I asked worriedly. "Aya, Shun…he's…gone…" Dan said while comforting Runo. "Wha…What?" I fell down on my knees then I started to cry. "No,no,no! This can't be happening! He said that he'll wait for me!" I cried out. Runo hugged me to comfort me and said "Aya…we're really sorry…" I cried even louder.

When I was crying, I remembered the time when I was going to New Vestroia because of my duty as the princess.

* * *

_We were standing at the front of the portal to New Vestroia. "Aya…do you really have to go?" Shun said. I could feel the sadness in his eyes. "Yes…I'm sorry…but I'll be back, I promise…" I told him. "Ok, I understand, just be careful," he said. "Ok," I replied. Then, he kissed me on the cheek then he whispered to me, "Aya, I'll be waiting for you, I love you…" "I love you too, Shunny" I replied trying to smile. Then, I stepped into the portal…_

* * *

"Shun…why… why did you leave me?" I cried out.

* * *

A week later…

I was standing beside the tree, the very same tree. I was crying. I still can't accept that he's gone. "I'm sorry, Shun, it's all my fault. I shouldn't let you wait that long…I'm sorry…" I said.

I held the locket close to my heart. "Shun…" I cried even more. Then, suddenly, I felt the wind; it was embracing me, comforting me. Then, I heard Shun's voice "Aya, stop crying, I'm just here, I'll never leave you. I'm still waiting for you…I'll wait for you until the end of time. I love you…"

* * *

_**Another tragic story. Whew! Why am I so motivated in writing one? Well, the next one won't be.**_

_**I made the nickname "Shunny", haha. I think it's kinda cute, haha.**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! tnx..**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
**_

_**Also, please read my next story, "Blue Moon Angel"**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_


End file.
